Practical and emotional support provided by spouses plays a critical role in the cognitive and emotional processing and ultimate adaptation of women with early stage breast cancer. Since 1992, Dr. Manne has conducted a series of studies examining marital support processes among cancer patients and their partners, using paper-and-pencil, observational and interventional approaches. More recently, Dr. Manne has focused exclusively on the relationship between women with early stage breast cancer and their partners. Dr. Manne has a strong publication record in the area of marital relationships among patients with cancer. She also has a strong record of mentoring graduate students, post-doctoral fellows and junior faculty members towards a career in cancer prevention and control research. Dr. Manne is applying for a K05 award for two reasons. First, she would like to have time to focus and expand her research program in the area of marital support and cancer. Second, she would like to be able to devote more time to mentoring graduate students and post-doctoral fellows and developing relationships with health psychology graduate programs in the Philadelphia area. Results from Dr. Manne's research have lead to a number of key findings and have guided her decision to propose a randomized clinical trial of a couple-focused intervention which focuses on increased emotional disclosure, open communication, and emotional intimacy between couples. For the K05 award period she proposes to refine and pilot this new intervention and then proceed to a full-scale clinical trial. Over the award period, she also plans to author a review and integration piece on marital support processes among cancer patients and their partners as well as to move her couples' work into the area of end-of-life/terminal care.